ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Busattil
Vera Disney (née Busattil) was the District Four Female during the 32nd Hunger Games and was crowned Victor during the 48th Hunger Games. She died three times before she gained a victory. Appearance: Vera is a girl with a slender but athletic build. She has long, bone straight, blonde hair and ghostly pale skin that made her ice blue eyes stand out. Stylists are always in disagreement about bringing the girl more color to her look, making her look less ghostly while others think it was a look she wore well. Despite her good figure, Vera is seen with loose, baggy clothing. Backstory: Due to her ADHD, Vera was always outcasted as a freak so she found comfort in a fellow trainee, Whyte Roberts. The two got on very well but Vera quickly gained a crush on the dark haired boy, three years her senior. Training was an escape for Vera and it was the only place she felt like she wasn't a freak. She was even forced to do more training so she was more docile in class. Vera and Whyte decided to volunteer for the 32nd Hunger Games together. Although Vera felt a bit off about the situation, when her sister, Elsie Busattil was reaped, she knew, as the chosen volunteer, she was the only one who could save her sister. Over and Over: The Thirty-Second Hunger Games: We first meet Vera when she is volunteering. We later see her saying goodbye to her younger siblings and passing her chores onto the now eldest siblings, twelve-year-old Elsie. Her parents say they believe in her, gifting her a golden wedding ring with rubies inset in gold. She is told to use her gifts, her family confident that she will come home. On the train, Shelle did not get the most positive first impression on the girl. She was very fidgety, answering that her preferred weapons were “Stabbing weapons.” before getting up and wandering around the train. For the parade, her and Whyte were dressed in swimming suits, netting and scale boots that looked like flowing water. For her Gamemaker session, she demonstrated martial arts, bow, trident, katana, bayonet, and survival. She was not a master at any of the weapons but her wide range was impressive. However, they picked up on her short attention span and stated it was her main weakness. Overall, her odds were 8-1 and she gained a training score of 9. For her interview, she was dressed in a pretty dress but to try and match her with Whyte, they ruffled her hair but Suetonius found it amusing that they neglected to send her out shirtless like Whyte. She was very blunt about her wide range of weapons but her lack of mastery in any, angering Shelle. In the tubes, Shelle offered Vera an energy drink but Whyte reminded her that they gave them energy during the bloodbath but they would crash and nap for the rest of the day. Whyte then asked if she wanted to take an ADHD tablet, something she had stopped taking a long time ago. Vera refused, saying she could not risk the side effects. After she stated she was ready to give it a try, Whyte said “You try, you fail, you try, you fail but the only real failure is when you stop trying,” just before they both entered the tubes. The was a landfill, the tributes being forced to wade through waste to get to the cornucopia. Just as the gong sounded, rat mutts scurried out and started to attack the tributes. Vera’s first kill was Haber Dasher after she attacked Whyte. Vera stabbed her twice with a trident. Although she did not kill him, that was Whyte, she helped in the attack against Jay Dallas. She helped block his path with Whyte. Not long after the bloodbath, Whyte and Vera went hunting but it was mainly to take strategy. They both decided to leave the Careers but knew that Rapture Kai would figure out they plan if they both stayed to watch the supplies so they agreed to meet up. At the start of day two, Vera and Whyte some cooked spaghetti bolognese along with two packets for later, two bottles of water and two pairs of night vision goggles. On the fourth night, Vera and Whyte were talking. Whyte made Vera promise that when she won, she would have to make friends as he would not be there to help her and to look after his family. She then made him admit that he was not happy and he did not want to die. That is when they both came to terms with the mistake they had made. Whyte then said he would rather have had one leg as at least he would have been at home. He then said that Vera should have been at home too because she would have been such a good a mother. He then tells her to have a lot of children so she is never alone again. Vera then says she thinks she has been through too much pain to ever bring life into the world. Whyte says it is a shame but if she has one, she should name it after him. She then tells Whyte to marry his girlfriend Belle if he gets out as she would make a good wife and mother like he would make a good father if he stayed away from drugs and booze. This hurt Vera as she had strong feelings for Whyte at the time. Vera then begs Whyte to never leave her because he is the only one who understands but when Whyte goes to comfort her, he slips, impaling himself on a broken chair. Vera watched her childhood crush and friend die before her eyes, leaving her alone. His final words were making her promise to make herself happy and to believe in herself. After his death, she feels alone and terrified. That death will come for her, one moment she would be there and then she wouldn't. That they were never going home. When she makes her way back to camp, she finds Priscilla on guard, getting ready to leave. Priscilla comforts Vera and then tells her about Sky’s plans to kill the Careers so she should leave. Vera thanks the District One girl as she runs off. However, as Vera is getting ready to leave, she is confronted by Rapture and Margo. Vera tried to pretend that she was not trying to run away but she didn’t manage to convince the two careers. The two started to attack the girl but she fought back. Margo through a throwing star at her, striking her in the temple but she quickly threw it back. Then Rapture stabbed her under the rib cage. However, Vera pulled it free and stabbed Rapture in the cheek. Just before she died, she threw her trident at Margo but it missed. She died 13th Place out of 24 tributes, Sky Levins of District 5 was the victor. Hunger Games: All Stars Vera was one of the District Four tributes chosen to be resurrected during the first Resurrection Games. She was thankful to face death with Whyte, who seemed fine at first but as the reality of dying due to a chair sank in, the boy slipped into depression. During Whyte’s mentor session, Jonah suggested that to gain more sponsors Whyte start a relationship with Vera. This hints that the two were shipped to some capacity in The Capitol but Whyte never acted on it so it can be assumed that Whyte was either too broken about his death or did not care for the fake romance. For her parade, Vera, along with the other Four tributes, were mermaids in a lagoon on a float draped in coral and waving blue ribbons. As it was a special Games, their float was pulled by elephants. Around this time, Whyte started to slip into depression. Drinking, smoking and hinted to be doing drugs. Vera, in an attempt to stop him, was about to enter the history books for creating the largest alliance ever. The “Big Fat 17 Member Alliance” started with Priscilla Piscot and her older brother Miall. Frankie Disney, in an attempt to secure his place in the all career alliance at this point, made a list of possible tributes who wanted in. Some suggestions made sense, such as Shogo Hara and Hunter Duchben. However, Frankie had also included young tributes such as Lyte Anderson and Yasmine Jackson. When asked Frankie replied that it was for sponsors. Vera says that a few of the tributes are self-centered and only there for protection so Frankie says “None of us are here to make friends.” Later that night, she found a drunk Whyte stumble in after a night of drinking away his sorrow. Vera told him off but he said there was no point in living life to the full because they were both going to die anyway. When Vera told him about the alliance to try and cheer him up, Whyte realized how much he cared and how much he didn’t want to see her die again. So he said “Impressed? What could you do? You couldn’t even last a day without me stupid!” in an attempt to drive her away. It worked by Whyte quickly regretted it. After being asked by Frankie to ask Whyte to send money over to Miss Disney as Whyte's family ran District Four, Vera set out to find more about Frankie. Confused how someone with no emotions could do so much for other people. She talked to Thompson, a frightened career that Frankie had allowed in. She found out that Thompson was a weak boy who would not draw in any sponsors so Vera realized the only reason Frankie could want him in was to protect him. At this moment, Vera started to realize that Frankie was far from the monster she originally thought he was. For training, the Gamemakers noticed the change in Vera’s attitude. She was much more violent and deadly than before, showing skills with a Katana and bow. However, they also noticed she was angry at someone and was uncertain about herself and skittish. She scored the odds of 19-1 and gained a score of 9, scoring higher than Whyte. A few nights before the interviews, Frankie declared to the alliances that he was “going to date Vera” and asked how. When Shogo pointed out that Vera might say no, Frankie asked to be taught. The alliance took him to the stylist Creme Brulee as ask for him to be dolled up for a date. However, Frankie went through every look as no one could agree. Face tattoos, lip plumpers and weaves but in the end they settled for golden makeup, slicked back hair and a white suit. After Whyte had kicked her out of his room for throwing away his cigarettes she opened the door to find Frankie, covered in makeup. Frankie bluntly stated, “I am here to be your boyfriend, here are some flowers” as he passed her a bouquet of rainbow roses. Vera felt a bit caught off guard by the statement but before she could reject his advances, Whyte appeared and started laughing. Whyte stated that Frankie looked like a painted whore and said “I don’t swing that way,” despite the fact he later had a romance with Floki Grimm. Frankie then told very that her face was beautiful. Vera thought it sounded like he was reading off a script but knew it had to be coming from Frankie. Vera replied that he was good looking himself, earning a jealous noise from Whyte. Just as Hunter and Felix were about to leave Frankie to it, Vera told Frankie to come back and see her some time to get to Whyte and to have some fun. As they walked away Vera heard Frankie say “She winked at me, that's good, right?” During her interviews, Harlequin asked Vera if she and Whyte were close but Vera said she liked her men more manly but told them to wait and see who it was. When Whyte was asked about it, he told Frankie to watch his back as “Vera is no tramp.” Frankie later revealed he had a girlfriend but wouldn’t say who. Leaving Harlequin shocked that he and Vera were together. The night before, Whyte revealed that the thing at the interviews was a ploy to get sponsors to pick sides, either Frankie or Whyte and try and get the sponsors to outdo each other. However, he went on to say that the couple would not last due to Frankie’s lack of emotions. And despite having a girlfriend admitted that he saw her more than a friend but not romantic. Ending his POV with the thought that no one deserved Vera. Later that night, Frankie was watching a clip about his mother who was stood at his grave. Vera was shocked he didn’t care he had died as she was shaken up when she found out and Whyte had been buried next to each other. The clip then revealed that Frankie’s mother had tried to kill herself nine times since Frankie had died. The arena this year was a Mayan style village and all but two of the alliance made it out of the bloodbath alive. Vera later mentioned to Kazuo that it was better to lay low and wait for the Careers to become weakened than go after them in that moment. A few nights into the Arena, Vera awoke to find Frankie looking over. He said he needed to tell her something, which was that he loved her. He then asked Vera if she loved him back to which Vera said she was not sure as she had confused feelings over Whyte. However, Frankie just said he would wait until she figured it out. One night, when Vera and Lyte were on watch, owls started to hoot back and forth until they came together in a deafening chorus. However, the owls quickly ceased only to be replaced with a faint jingling. This mutt was the Grinning God of Death, the Ah-Puch that had been sent to lower the group's numbers. Whyte threw his trident at the mutt only to be smacked aside, killed on impact with the wall. Vera tried to get revenge for Whyte but she was not quick enough and braced herself for death as it brought its down. However, Frankie pushed her away, taking the to the chest for her. After the mutt had been frightened away, Vera ran to his side, begging for Lyte to save him. Frankie said his last words “I love you,” to Vera and she replied with the best thing he had ever been told “I have never seen such love,” and in his final moments, managed to smile. In the end, the sixteen member alliance was knocked down to six members. In the end, Vera was left confused about Whyte’s feelings for her as she didn’t know if the looks and showing off around Frankie were feelings or just him being possessive. As for Frankie, Vera felt honored to have known such a man and was sponsored a shield and sword from Frankie District, knowing that even if death, he looking out for her. Not long after Frankie’s death most of the alliance member but Lyte, Vera, and Kazuo contracted Malaria. Vera was left to guard them, Lyte to protect them and Kazuo was sent out to find Quinine, the only cure. Frankie came back a few hours later, relieving Vera’s job of wiping the ill allies heads with cold water. Lyte then placed the rocks in a pot of boiling water until they were clean and he, Kazuo and Vera started to crush it into a powder form. Once they had done the best they could, Lyte mixed it with water and fed it to the sick. Lyte mentioned that they Games makers must have engineered the illness and flowers to kill and heal faster. During some down time, Shogo asked Vera what she wanted to be if she won. Vera replied that she wanted to be a psychologist, to help people like her and Frankie. Shogo wanted to be an actor, Lyte a butcher, Kazuo a dancer, Thompson a stud and Celestial wanted to be an animal trainer. Hunter was not able to answer due not being taught about talents in The Capitol. Shogo thought they sounded like the start of a bad joke. Later on, the alliance was once again attacked by a mutt but this time it was the Camazotz. It killed Celestial first then Thompson who died defending Vera. Vera was quickly injured after she attacked the mutt, causing a deep slice in its chest with her katana. The mutt picked her up, slicing her legs and hips. Before she could be killed, Hunter saved her by slicing the mutts wings. Hunter and Kazuo got to work confusing the mutt while Vera tried to get a kill shot with her bow. Kazuo called for Shogo to help but the boy turned and ran away, giving the group no other choice than to run. However, not long into running, it became clear Vera could not keep up, hobbling and blood oozed from her leg. Lyte stopped and started to tend to her wounds, despite Vera’s protest. He stayed with her, holding her hand tightly as the Camazotz killed them both. It was revealed to Kazuo later than Vera was pregnant with Frankie’s baby at the time of her death. Vera died 7th place out of 54 tributes. Kazuo Braun, her ally from District One, was the victor. All Stars: Non-Careers When Vera woke up this time, she was frustrated that she had died again. But she was more upset that Whyte died in a separate Games to her, so close to winning. She was agitated that The Capitol was decided they liked her better with Frankie but admitted that when she saw him, she was happy. She got on well with her mentor, the latest victor Careen Ellis who was a bit freaked out that Vera would have been thirty but looked sixteen. She told her to carry on doing everything she is doing but not to die. For the Parade, Vera was dressed as a slender shark who, along with Celestial, had water guns to soak the crowd. Her alliance this time consisted of Frankie Disney, Lyte Anderson, Reiner , and Felix Veux. Frankie decided he loved Vera a long time ago and although he wanted to win to get treatment for his lack of emotions, he felt he had to put her first. Frankie also realized she liked Frankie, even if he couldn’t feel anything towards her. She also realized it was no cheating on Whyte to like him. She also noted that Beth and her group would be her first targets to stop them hurting the children. Once again for training, she showed her skill with every weapon possible. Her weakness was her short attention span. She received the odds 35-1 and the score of 10 alongside Frankie. Vera felt bad about being the only Career but said she was never that strong and she was the second Career to die first time around. When asked how he felt about being back with Vera and if he wanted to be a father, Frankie replied that he just wanted her to be safe and it was up to Vera. The arena this time around was a graveyard, the bloodbath between two scary looking statues. However, the proved to be the least of their worries. Like Vera’s first Games, mutts attacked once more during the bloodbath. These were night-flyers that attacked the tributes. Vera only made one kill during this bloodbath, Medows after she attempted to kill her. A few days into the arena, Felix fell ill. At first, Lyte thought it was a cold, making everyone laugh as Reiner and Vera had caught it too. However, when Felix moved his arm away from his neck, Lyte noticed the mark. He realized then it was the black death. A few days later, Felix died from the illness, leaving Vera and Reiner close to death. Vera and Reiner struggled over the next few days to stay alive, Frankie and Lyte having to revive them when they stopped breathing multiple times. It got so hard for Reiner that he left the alliance when Lyte was asleep and allowed Jack to kill him. However, not long after Reiner’s death, Vera’s fever dropped, leading Frankie to almost kill her, thinking she was a zombie. However, Lyte stopped her. While Lyte was the happiest he had been in days, Frankie couldn’t help but feel better now Vera was safe. One night when Frankie was on watch, he mistook two tributes for Zombie’s, shooting and killing Sarla and Calista. After this, Lyte felt upset about being in the alliance and left to try and find someone to heal, leading to his own death. This made Vera promise him that she would get revenge for his death. Not long after, when Frankie and Vera were looking up at the stars. Vera mentioned how she didn’t want to be without him and would rather live in the arena with him. However, before anything else could be said, she noticed Des and her invisibility cloak. Vera quickly jumped on top of Frankie, who thought she was just being frisky and took an to the chest for him. Like he did for her. Frankie quickly gathered her in his arms and asked her why she did it. Vera smiled and said “Because you are worth it.” before dying. Vera died in 7th place out of 74 tributes. Her boyfriend, Frankie Disney, from District Eleven, was the victor. Cruel Mercy For these Games, Snow allowed his officials to pick one tribute to bring back as a way of earning their trust. It is unknown who chose Vera. Vera woke up to Frankie, only to find out he had won their last Games. Excited, Vera was glad it was he who had won and not the other way around as she would not be able to watch him die over and over again. When the tributes were put with each other, Lyte came and sat next to Vera to discuss strategy but Vera had to tell him she wanted to go alone because she was trying to win. Lyte, although hurt, understood. The arena this time was Snow mansion and they started in the dining room. Vera managed to grab a steak knife from the table and on her way to the weapons, stabbed Shinju across the chest while she tried to get Alinta. Vera tried to get the gun on the table but was stopped by Jayden. After a scuffle, Chrome was the one who picked up the gun. She aimed it at Vera but the girl quickly hid behind a stack of swords, hiding from sight. Not long after the bloodbath, Vera found the armory room, finding a katana but no armor that fit her. She was soon met with Floki who pose her no harm but the two called a truce and helped each other find armor and put it on. While Vera left, Floki stayed in the room and set up a barricade. Her first kill was when she came into contact with Des, both startling each other when they run into each other. After a short fight, Vera won by stabbing Des in the chest with her katana. Later, Lyte’s pardon was announced, Vera could not help but jump for joy as she watched him get escorted away, happy he got a good ending. When it was the final two and it was just her and Chrome, Vera found her by pressing her ear to the floor and hearing the vibrations. She fooled Chrome into firing her arrow at the dummy she pushed in front of her. she was trapped, Chrome went to dark out of the room but Vera threw a marble bust at her, knocking her down to the floor. Once she was on the floor, Vera cut Chrome’s bow string. Chrome slid under the table and threw a ninja star at Vera, it lodged in her cheek but the girl did not bother to pull it free. The two were evenly matched and were killing each other inch by inch but in the end it was Vera who got the final blow. She slipped her katana under the girls armor and run her through. Leaving her as the victor. Vera was the victors of these Games. Trivia: -Whyra (Whyte and Vera) and Shora (Shogo and Vera) had a small pool of supporters. However, Whyra supporters almost vanished after Vera died saving Frankie and Shora supporters vanished after Shogo left Vera for dead. * -However, Veranki (Vera and Frankie) is almost widely supported aside from a few people who don’t ship either tribute with anyone. -If Vera had won her original Games, she would currently be 32 years old. If she had won the first resurrection Games she would be 31. And if she had won the second resurrection Games, she would be 23. * - Incidentally, Frankie is currently 24 year old. If they were both to win their original Games, Frankie would have been 25 years old when Vera won and he would currently be 41 and Vera would be 32 years. - Vera was born during the 17th Hunger Games, the victor who was Drone Othmar. She would have been born during his victory tour. * -Frankie was born during the 8th Hunger Games that was won by Doris Jones. This means that chronologically that there is nine years between the couple. Biologically, due to being resurected there is now, still, nine years between the couple. However, this is much better than the 26 years difference if Frankie had won his first Games. -Her siblings are now all older than her. Elsie is now 28, Zale is now 27, her second eldest brothers (twins) are now both 25, her middle brother is now 23 and her youngest brother is now 21. Elsie was 12, Zale was 11, the twins were nine, her middle brother was 7 and her youngest was 5, last time Vera saw them. She is now, biologicly the youngest sibling. * Another child she cared about, Whyte's brother, Gua. He was 4 years old when Whyte or Vera last saw him. He is now 20 years old but now had two more younger siblings, meaning Whyte also now has two younger siblings. Aged 14 and 10 years old. Both boys named Castor (elder) and Falcon (younger). Vera nor Whyte has ever met them or knew they were alive, until Vera's victory. Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Tributes